Perfect Happiness
by forensicsgirl
Summary: After staying up late with a crying Connor, Cordelia crashes in Angel's bed. But she didn't bank on the strength of her attraction to the vampire, particularly when she wakes to find them both in an intimate position. One-shot. Cangel. RATED M.


**Title: **Perfect Happiness

**Author: **forensicsgirl (aka emmelinegreer)

**Pairing: **Angel/Cordelia

**Rating: M**_ (Not suitable for anyone under the age of 16) -_ due to sexual content. If you don't want to read erotica, please walk away now. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Angel and Cordelia belong to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt and Mutant Enemy, not me. Their use here is for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended. This is not for profit. Please don't sue me.

**Spoilers: **None, really.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this on the plane home on Christmas Eve, but I've only just found the time to edit it. Consider it a belated Christmas gift.

It's been a while since I wrote erotica or smut, and even longer since I wrote het smut, so please forgive my rustiness. This is my first ever piece of erotica for Angel and Cordy, but the story just wouldn't leave me alone. The sexual content (particularly descriptions) have been toned down to fit with the ratings here at fanfiction dot net. I'm considering writing a more graphic version of the story and posting it on my own site, but it'll depend on time.

This is set in season 3, while Connor is still a baby. Enjoy.

* * *

It was 3 am in the city of angels and Connor was finally asleep. He was not usually a colicky baby, but that night he had decided that he had something to yell about. And boy, did he ever yell.

Now Cordelia and Angel watched him sleep, relieved and exhausted in equal measure. Cordy yawned broadly.

"That's it. I'm going to fall over if I don't get to bed soon. I'm going home."

"Ok," Angel said, then considered another option. "Or... you could just stay here."

"Here?" she asked, thinking about it. Then she shrugged. "Sure. I'm too tired to care where I sleep."

Angel tried not to feel too insulted as he dug out an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for her to wear. Yawning her thanks, she went to the bathroom to change. Five minutes later, they had both crashed out on the bed, fast asleep.

When Cordelia woke up several hours later, she was warm. Comfortable. She snuggled down further in the bed, enjoying the warmth. It was then that she noticed something unusual was happening.

In his sleep, Angel had moved behind her, spooning her body with his own. His arm had somehow been slung over her sleeping form. And his hand was now resting quite comfortably on her right breast.

_Uh oh_, she thought. _This could get awkward._

She considered moving, but she was already close to the edge of the bed and besides, she was comfortable where she was. She could move his hand, but that ran the risk of waking the sleeping manpire and she hated the thought of the embarrassment he would experience, finding himself in this position with her.

And then there was the fact that she didn't hate where Angel's hand was currently residing.

She was a red-blooded woman. She would have had to be not only blind but dead, not to have noticed how attractive Angel was – despite his many flaws. And he was a good man, a good father, a good friend. What was there not to love?

_Whoa! Back it up there, sister, Love? Where did that thought come from?_ Cordy thought. _I mean, yes, I love the dork. He's my friend and I..._

The more she thought about it, the less weird it sounded to her. Loving Angel wasn't so strange or surprising. He was a real-life hero and a hottie to boot. He had one of the biggest hearts of anyone she'd ever met, despite the fact that it didn't beat. He was...

… capable of ripping her, Connor and everyone else they cared about to shreds if he ever got too happy, with her or anyone else.

Yeah, loving Angel wasn't weird. But it had the potential to be deadly.

Still, he was asleep. She could play possum for a while, let him roll off her of his own accord and save them both a lot of embarrassment. In the meantime, she could enjoy what was probably to closest she'd ever get to an intimate moment with the object of her newly-realised affection. It was completely innocent – or so she told herself.

Until his hand started to move and she found herself becoming increasingly aroused.

His hand massaged her breast, quickly bringing her nipple up to a hardened point under his palm. She fought the urge to moan, more determined than ever to continue feigning sleep. Then his fingers brushed across her nipple and her breath hitched in her chest.

She shifted against him involuntarily, caught up in the incredible sensations that were travelling from her breast and throughout her entire body. She was already wet with desire and pressed her legs together tightly as she felt the pulses from her nipple reach the sensitive nub between her folds.

_Oh god_, she thought. _If this is how horny he makes me just by touching one breast, what would he do to me given free reign over my entire body?_

That thought elicited a moan and she bit her lip to stem the sound. She shifted again and this time her backside brushed against something hard behind her.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one becoming aroused.

She almost yelled in disappointment when his hand moved away, but quickly realised it was skimming down her body and under the t-shirt she had been sleeping in. Gentle fingers danced across the soft skin of her stomach, working their way upwards. When he touched her breast again, this time with no clothing in the way, she couldn't help but arch against him.

Practised fingers rolled the bud of her nipple, squeezing it with just the right amount of pressure. She gasped again as he caressed the nipple with his palm, sending another wave of arousal gushing between her legs.

He pulled her back towards him and it was then that she realised he was now no more sleeping than she was. But she kept up the pretence. With her eyes closed, every sensation was heightened, making the experience all the more erotic.

His other arm snaked underneath her, copying his ministrations with her previously neglected breast. Then his unencumbered arm worked its way down her body and slid inside the loose waistband of her sweatpants, brushing past the dark triangle of hair and slipping between her folds. They moaned simultaneously, her from the amazing sensation and him from how wet he found her to be. How ready. She spread her legs further apart and arched into his touch as he began to stroke her, maddeningly slowly at first.

She reached behind, wrapping her arm around his neck and drawing him closer still. His lips found her neck and began their caress; kissing, nipping and licking at her pulse point until she thought she could stand no more. She pushed herself further towards him, wanting to be closer, closer, enjoying the feeling of his hardness, still sadly encased, rubbing against her.

She was completely lost in the sensations he was sending through her body, responding to his every touch, oblivious to anything else except him and how he was making her feel.

She tilted her head back as far as she could, finally looking at him. He may not have had a reflection but the desire she saw in his eyes mirrored her own. Unable to resist any longer, their mouths collided in a passionate kiss as their bodies continued to rock together. When they came up for air – the necessity of it hers alone – she was blind with passion.

"If you don't... fuck me... I think I'm going... to die," she said, gasping each word. "Curse be damned."

She almost came right then when he grinned wickedly at her, flipping her onto her back and relieving her of her clothing with a few simple gestures. She now lay before him, completely naked, blushing under the intensity of his gaze.

"The curse says I can't be perfectly happy," he said, his voice husky with desire. "It doesn't say anything about you."

He bent down and kissed her, slowly and sensuously. When he pulled away again, she smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long," he said, looking a little sheepish, "I woke up to find my hand on your breast and you... well... aroused. I tried to control myself, but I'm afraid it was harder than I thought to stop touching you."

Her smile widened. "For future reference, please don't ever try to stop, ok?"

He smiled in response, before working his way down her body to provide Cordy with her very own slice of perfect happiness.


End file.
